Simple Sacrifices
by ArcadiaArden
Summary: UPDATE: NOW A 2-SHOT :Life is often a tangled mess of questions and assumptions but love is strong enough to sort it out.
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles – I certainly don't own them. I give a lot of credit to the people that do and thank them for letting me mess about with them for a bit. The story and any original characters that might crop up belong to my addled little brain.

Written for an ongoing prompt fest I'm filling over on tumblr. **mac-tire-dubh's** prompt reveal at the bottom:)

Many thanks to CharlietheCAG, chapstick beta babe who says this is supposed to be a two shot.

* * *

"Officer McCarthy?" When the young man at the front desk didn't look up, Maura waited until she reached the counter before trying again. "Good evening Officer McCarthy, I'm expecting a consultant from MIT tonight and I needed…"

This time the officer looked up and his expression went from mild embarrassment to shock as he cut her words off. "Dr. Isles!" Papers went flying from his desk while his hands fumbled over keys.

The chaos only drew her attention. She passed this desk daily. She rarely paid attention to the cache of video monitors tucked off to the right but a familiar voice, tinny but distinctive, made her look.

It was Jane. Maura squinted slightly. Jane and Frankie.

The picture quality was lacking but she could see the concern on Jane's face while she spoke to her brother. "Frankie, is it possible that a high-stress situation has intensified a…crush?"

She leaned over the desk to hear Jane better. Frankie's response was lost under Officer McCarthy's stabbing fingers but when his drink knocked over he jumped to avoid the liquid and she heard Jane again. "…you know she's practically family. And you work together."

Frankie seemed to get irritated. Maura could tell by the way he rolled his shoulders as if he could push Jane back. "So?"

Jane was easy to read. She could see it the set to her shoulders, the way she reached out to touch Frankie, the downcast eyes. This was an intensely private emotion she was sharing because she loved her brother. "So you shouldn't mess around with people you work with."

Officer McCarthy tried to hide his pounding heart as his fingers finally managed to strike the volume off button on the video bank. He cursed his fair skinned heritage, knowing his ears were hot and the color on his neck noticeable. It was a constant problem.

"Damn it!" Maura tried to reach over the desk. "Turn the sound back on right now."

"We're not supposed to have it on." One look at her face made him turn rapidly back to the keys but it was too late. She watched Frankie step off the elevator on the screen.

Maura finally looked away from the monitor. Officer McCarthy's ruddy cheeks were an interesting mottled color. She could see sweat darkening his shirt under his arms. "An overactive sympathetic nervous system is nothing to have anxiety over Officer."

She was walking away before he could even think to reply.

* * *

Alone in her office Maura skimmed her report on Chef Holden's autopsy for the last time. With a final click she saved the report in the system and sat back in her chair. It was late enough that the bustle of the crime lab had slowed. The morgue night shift would start soon.

Jane's parting words to Frankie scrolled through her mind. "So you shouldn't mess around with people you work with."

She knew by Jane's body positioning and Frankie's somatic response that Jane was trying to share something she felt she had learned through painful experience and wanted to shield her brother from the results.

Jane was protective.

A pointed gun, a hurled insult. It didn't matter the method. If it had the power to hurt someone she loved she'd put herself in the line of fire.

However this time it came down to Jane protecting her brother or her best friend. The line of fire was hazy and undefined.

Maura sighed.

For both of them.

Maura stared at the tribal masks on her wall. If she was honest, there was fact in Jane's statement. Becoming involved with people you worked with often had unforeseen ramifications. She only had to consider Ian's requests for illegal supplies. His place as a romantic partner pushed her limits and made her redefine what was right and wrong even at the risk of her career.

But she and Jane often held opposite interpretations of a fact. For her it was more a logistical question of where boundaries needed to be placed, even if you had to renegotiate them over time.

For Jane, who ran on instinct versus data, it was less logistical and more the emotional consequence that she focused on.

Jane's relationship with Rafael Martinez certainly created emotional barriers that Maura had encountered but never understood until she heard Jane's history with him. Partners by design had a unique emotional bond and a great deal of trust. For someone with Jane's nature having both broken would be deeply violating.

Gabriel Dean had resulted in their own estrangement and Jane had to suffer through an IA investigation. Joey Grant had pushed into Jane's life as her boss first and potential boyfriend next, only to leave at the first chance to move up in his career.

Casey had left her with a ring and a choice. It was either force him to sacrifice himself or she had to give up her family and career in Boston to follow him.

In almost every case the relationships threatened the core drivers Jane naturally sacrificed her own needs for. Her family and her career.

So what happened if all three would be threatened at the same time by one person? Self, family and career.

She knew by the scar on her leg. Why hadn't she seen it before?

The question was, now what could she do?

Susie's voice stopped her reflection. "Dr. Isles, I uploaded the chemical structure of the dichlorvos into the system so you could complete your report."

Maura nodded her head slightly. "I saw, thank you." For a minute she wanted to ask Susie's advice but there were limits to even close relationships in the workplace. This was the type of question usually reserved for Jane. But who did she ask when the question was about Jane? Certainly not Angela.

Susie was still waiting expectantly by the door. "If you could sign off as Chief on Pickerson's results from the State Police case we'll be able to finish that up tomorrow."

Maura offered her a small smile. "I will before I leave. Have a good night Susie."

Susie seemed to hesitate, hand gripping the entryway but she smiled back. "Good night Dr. Isles."

It was as she was placing her electronic signature on the State Police report that Maura realized she had her answer.

* * *

Maura pulled her coat closed against the cool night air as she left the BPD. In the end the decision wasn't as difficult as she had been expecting. That alone made her comfortable with her choice.

Maybe it was easier than she had anticipated because from the time she realized the full scope of the situation, Frankie had kissed her and Jane had finally ended it with Casey on her own. Maybe it was because the minute Jane needed someone she had called her.

What she hadn't anticipated tonight was Jane lounging against her Prius. It didn't take a genius IQ to see the coiled tension in the crossed legs and arms.

The tap of a familiar white envelope against an elbow sounded loud to her ears.

Maura stopped walking. "Where did you get that?"

Jane shrugged but she didn't move. "Couldn't have come from too many places, so I'm going to guess that you already know."

Her pulse was increasing. The sympathetic nervous system. Maura licked dry lips. "I don't like guessing."

Jane pushed away from the car. "I don't like finding out from my boss that my best friend was resigning her position."

There was a way Jane walked when she decided to command a situation that seemed to cause an increase in her body temperature. Maura let go of her coat and welcomed the cool air against her.

Jane stopped to study Maura. She had been angry, but Maura wasn't acting defiant or exposed. In fact her expression wavered and flitted while her breathing seemed to be increasing. Maura was nervous.

Narrowing her eyes Jane held up the envelope. "Why?"

"Can we not do this here?" Maura watched a group of officers leave the building and move through the lot.

"Why can't we do this here?" Jane frantically searched through her mind, trying to figure out what she had missed with Maura over the past few weeks. "What are you hiding?"

Maura took a deep breath in and out. The situation wasn't ideal but here they were. "I'm not hiding anything. I overheard you tell Frankie that he shouldn't mess around with people he worked with."

For a moment Maura was afraid Jane was going to blow up. But the rage passed as the eyes grew wide and dark. They gleamed wet in the low light as Jane's arms dropped to her side, the envelope dangling from her fingers.

"That was what this was about?" Jane cleared her throat at the sound of the scratchy words. "You wanted to date my brother so badly you choose to give up your job?" Jane swallowed. "How awful do you think I am? I'd never make you choose between your job and a relationship. I know how hard you had to work to get where you are. You're Chief, Maura. You're a woman and you're the Chief Medical Examiner."

They both waited, staring at each other until a detective from Robbery finished parking his car and walked away.

Jane stared at his back as he walked out of the lot. "You have my blessing and support to date Frankie. Don't give up your job. You love what you do."

Maura waited but Jane was staring at the detective while he disappeared around the building. "Jane." Tired eyes dragged to hers. "I didn't quit my job for Frankie."

She moved close enough to reach out and pull the paper from Jane's hand. "I quit my job for you."

Jane didn't notice the ambulance roaring up the street or the fresh group of rookies making their way in for the night shift. "What?"

Maura gripped the envelope tightly. "I choose you."

Jane could feel sweat forming on her palms. She stared at Maura.

Maura resisted the need to reach out and grab Jane for balance. This was part was harder than she had expected. It was as if she was walking towards a cliff with her eyes closed.

"The last time I handed in a resignation letter it was to protect you and I don't think either of us realized it at the time. We were so angry at each other after the warehouse fire, but even then, thinking I hated you, I still chose you."

Jane wasn't responding and Maura rushed on. "I realized that everyone else always made you choose somehow between your career and the relationship. You trusted them and then they used your relationship with them in a way that could ruin your career or take it away from you. But when it came to their own career you were their second choice. Casey was even a threat to your family."

Maura couldn't look at Jane anymore. She stared at the contrast of her cigarette heels to Jane's black boots. "I spend a lot of time thinking and analyzing. After I heard what you said to Frankie I realized something. You always make me feel loved and protected. You have no problem sacrificing yourself to protect someone you love. It's who you are."

It was Jane's fingers finding and holding the tips of hers that let her continue. "I thought that perhaps you were doing this for me. You protect my job and my place in your family by sacrificing yourself. By giving up something you want."

Maura curled her fingers around Jane's and she looked back up. "But my job is not my career. There are other places in Boston I could work. And my place in your family has always been by your side."

She took the final step to Jane. "So for me there is no contest between my job, being part of your family or you. You win. My presumption may be wrong, but if it's not, I thought you needed to know."

Jane swallowed and tentatively tugged at Maura's hand, surprised at how easy it was to have her up against her. "Did Dr. Isles just guess?"

Maura stepped in closer and dropped her head onto Jane's shoulder.

"It was a good guess." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. It didn't matter that she was in the BPD parking lot and there were curious looks from a couple of Vice detectives on their way back into the station. "Please don't quit your job. If you really love me you'll avoid sticking me with Popov or Pike."

"Okay." The fact that she was crying didn't surprise her. An overactive sympathetic nervous system was nothing to be embarrassed about. Maura buried her face into Jane's neck and wrapped her arms around her back.

Jane shivered. "Wanna go home and get something to eat?" She looked around the empty parking lot before pressing a kiss into Maura's hair.

"I have some seitan and quinoa leftover from last night." Maura lifted her head and loosened her arms.

"Wheat gluten and chenopods." Jane shook her head as they stepped apart. "No and no." She pulled out her phone. "How about, I have the pizza delivery number on my favorites."

"No meat grease on my half." Maura headed to her car and held up her keys.

Nodding Jane grabbed them and unlocked the Prius "As long as you keep your fungus off mine."

Settling into the passenger seat Maura waited until Jane had buckled in. "It would appear we have an understanding."

Jane started the car before reaching out and taking Maura's hand in hers.

"Yes we do."

* * *

A/N

Prompt reveal:

Ever since the exchange Jane had with Frankie in the elevator (about not messing with the people you work with), I imagine what Maura would do if she overheard that and realized this was the reason holding Jane back from making a move. I'm sure Maura would make a point to show Jane the error of her ways (in the best possible way, of course) so Jane would know its OK for them to be together!


	2. Chapter 2

See Ch 1 for disclaimers...

_****This 2nd shot actually happened because afret2010 left thought in a review I thought should be explored - "prompt" at bottom****_

* * *

Frankie Rizzoli quickly checked his hair in his rearview mirror.

There was nothing to be nervous about right? It was only Maura. He'd come over here plenty of times recently to work in the café racer. They'd had a good time. She'd smiled at him a ton and she was great with an engine.

Match that fact with her ass and Maura Isles was the 'real deal'.

And she liked his mother.

She actually liked his mother.

Maura Isles was perfect.

So he was gonna get out of this car and march through her door.

Then he was going to apologize for walking away after kissing her and he was going to ask her out the right way for dinner.

He was going to explain that it seemed more romantic in his head than how it felt after he left. He was going to hope she hadn't told either his sister or, God forbid, his mother. Because either one would leave him in a world of hurt if they found out.

It was a stupid move. He realized that now.

Frankie stared down at his neatly pressed shirt and the new pants that even had a crease in them. He rubbed sweaty palms together, resisting the urge to rub them on his thighs.

He could do this.

Flinging the car door open before he could change his mind he went to grab the flower bouquet off the passenger seat and looked at the mix of daisies. He tried to stop himself but his subconscious was already asking "Would Jane bring those to Maura?"

Which was ridiculous. It wasn't like his sister bought flowers for girls. Even girls that were Maura Isles.

Frankie rubbed his forehead and thought it through. Tried to picture what kind of flowers you brought to ask Maura Isles out for dinner. It was all so confusing. Fuck the flowers.

He'd find out which ones were her favorites from Jane and bring them on the first date.

Closing the car door Frankie started towards the house.

At the front door his finger hovered over the button. Nobody in his family rang Maura's doorbell around dinnertime. His heart started to speed up. Ringing the bell seemed too formal like.

He thought about knocking but that was almost as bad. Especially since Maura always said to use his key and come in whenever he was over to see his mother.

This is what made him and Maura such a good idea. They were practically family already. She fit right in with the Rizzolis and that was no easy feat.

But, he sighed. Getting to walk in like he owned the place was before he hauled off and kissed her. He could feel sweat forming under his arms.

Fantastic.

Now in addition to the racing heart he was sweating. If he had half the balls of his sister he'd walk in and say "Maura, I loved rebuilding the bike with you but I want to get to know you even better, have dinner with me."

It sounded respectful and classy. It worked.

His hand was on the door handle and it turned in his hand. Open. The door was open. That had to be a sign.

But that kiss. Pausing before pushing the door open, Frankie rolled his shoulders and made up his mind. Compromise. He'd knock on his way in. Like nothing was a big deal.

The metal handle slipped against the moisture on his palms. He adjusted his grip and tried again, one fist poised to rap against the surface when the smell of pizza hit him.

Confused he looked up the driveway for his sister's car but he didn't see it.

No way was Maura eating pizza on her own. Ever since she started that all out health kick the only time she ate anything edible was around his sister. The fact that she got his sister to eat kale was like the fucking 8th mystery of the world but whatever. Girls and the weird shit they did for their friends never made any sense to him.

Frankie ran a hand through his hair roughly. So Jane was probably here but he was already in the door. No biggie. He'd walk in and act like he was looking for his Ma. Happened all the time. Maybe get Maura off to the side and ask to talk to her over coffee or something in the morning. He'd apologize and ask her to dinner then.

He was already closing the door carefully behind him when he realized what he was wearing. He remembered who his sister was. Shit.

Listening he could hear their voices now, but they hadn't called out so they probably hadn't heard him yet. He could leave. He went to open the door when he noticed his mother walking by the door on her way to guest house.

His heart started pounding harder. Now there was no way to leave if his Ma had seen his car. She'd expect him to visit or she'd come in looking for him. She'd notice his clothes too. He rubbed his moist palms on his pants and realized what he had done as the top of the crease smoothed out.

This was not his day.

The voices grew louder, sounded like they were cleaning the kitchen, but it was the words that immediately caught his attention.

* * *

Leaning over, Jane put the last plate in the dishwasher while Maura refilled their wine glasses. With the last tweak of a plate against a bowl she stood up satisfied as she closed the door. Maura's back was to her while she pulled a bottle out of the wine refrigerator and Jane admired the way the kitchen light glinted off the waves in her hair.

Her stomach clenched as Jane scanned the clean counters and the quiet kitchen. Dinner was over.

She realized she was tapping her fingers against the counter and whipped her hand away. There wasn't anything left between them as a distraction. She fisted the hand that had held Maura's on the way home against her side. Now that act seemed strangely intimate.

Maura uncorked the bottle and took her time filling their glasses. As the dark liquid poured she realized she could feel the overstimulation of her sympathetic nervous system engaging but there was an almost effervescent sensation accompanying the nerves.

As the last glass was filled Maura smiled as she realized what she was feeling was elation. She was happy and it was wonderful. Feeling Jane's eyes on her, she turned around and noticed the way Jane fussed with the scars on her hands.

She wasn't the only one whose nervous system was over stimulated.

Jane pulled her top lip in slightly with her teeth to distract herself as Maura sauntered over with a glass held out. Why was it so difficult to get some air into her lungs? This was Maura for heaven's sake.

"So…"

Maura knew it wasn't the time or the place to laugh although she wanted to. She wanted Jane to know how adorable and sexy she was all at the same time, standing there with her fidgeting hands and flash of teeth against her top lip. She wanted to say she could feel it too.

But she waited and took a step closer instead, could almost see a part of Jane come to life as their gazes held. That part of Jane that never backed down from a challenge. It was in the upwards tilt of the chin and the steady eyes. Maura shivered and raised both eyebrows in question.

Jane sipped at her wine. It was an excuse for time but the liquid was dry and perfect as it rolled over her tongue. The slight spicy edge gave her boost of confidence.

"So our understanding," Jane ran her tongue over her lips, tasted the lingering wine. "What exactly does it mean?"

Maura enjoyed this vintage. She truly did. It was a lovely South African wine and she had bought a case of it the minute she had tried it because its depth and body reminded her distinctly of Jane. But enjoyable vintage or not she swallowed quickly and put her glass down on the counter.

"I believe it means that when I want to touch you, I'm no longer going to refrain." Maura placed her fingertips against Jane's hand that held the wine glass and dragged her fingers along the soft skin until she could gently pry the glass out of Jane's hand.

Jane watched Maura turn slightly to place her glass down. When she turned back, their eyes met and held as the tightness in her chest twisted low in her stomach.

Maura's hair was a burnished mix of beckoning color and Jane leaned forward run a wave of it through her fingers, marveling at the catch in Maura's breathing and the way her eyes drifted shut. "Touching is good."

Maura could only nod. Jane's fingers were so warm against her temple and gentle as they drifted down her cheek. Swallowing she leaned into the touch and each word seemed to vibrate quietly off her lips. "I believe it also means that if you want to kiss me you could."

It was quiet. Maybe Jane and Maura had gone out the back. He could make his escape. Frankie raised his eyes up to the ceiling and prayed. At least something needed to go his way.

He'd slip out, go see his Ma and beg her to leave him alone about the clothes. Maybe he'd even ask her advice. It couldn't hurt. He was screwing everything up on his own.

Carefully he edged himself over until he could see past the ugly yellow and white vase Maura had on the shelf between the entryway and her living room.

Time stopped for a moment as his eyes and brain registered what he was witnessing.

That was his sister standing so close to Maura that she loomed over her a little.

That was Maura, leaning into Jane's hand against her face, eyes shut and face tilted up.

It was unhurried the way Jane leaned down and barely touched Maura's lips with her own. It was clear the way Maura's hands that reached out to Jane's hips and pulled her closer. It was how their lips parted and tasted again, pressing deeper at each pass.

There was no mistaking the way they broke apart and looked at each other.

He could barely breathe. What he just saw couldn't be happening.

It was the privacy of the moment that finally shattered his daze and made him back away towards the door.

His sister and Maura?

That's when he heard Jane's distinctive voice. "I'd quit my job for you. I mean it. If you ever had to leave I'd follow you."

He almost couldn't hear Maura. "I'd never ask you to do that."

Jane's chuckle, a pause and then, "I know. It's why I needed to say it. So you'd realize what you mean to me."

He didn't want to hear anything else. His sister was willing to quit the force? Shaking his head Frankie opened the door as quietly as possible and squeezed out.

Shutting the door carefully he looked at his car in resignation. His mother was blocking him in. Considering there was plenty of room to go around him and park near the garage he could take a hint. There was no getting out of stopping in.

This was really not his day.

"Ma?" Frankie rapped against the door on his way in and found his mother in front of her TV.

Angela stood up and kissed her son's cheek. "It's so nice when a son surprises his mother. Did you eat?"

Rolling his eyes Frankie followed her over to the kitchenette. "Naw. I didn't have time."

Punching the microwave buttons Angela turned around and took a good look at him."I made you up a plate of leftover ziti from last night when I walked past your car in the driveway. Just in case."

Shrugging, Frankie sat down at the dinette.

At the chime Angela pulled the plate out and walked over to place it down in front of Frankie. She looked him over. "A crease in your pants and everything, so did you finally ask Maura out?"

He burned his tongue on cheese. "Ma!" Gratefully he gulped at the glass of water she handed him. For a brief moment he thought about denying it. "Why'd you think I was going to do that?"

"I have eyes Frankie and out of all my kids, you're my open book." Angela grabbed his glass and refilled the water. "I could tell by the way you were coming up with reasons to stick around after repairing that death trap of yours."

She put the water in front of Frankie and stayed at his shoulder. "Figured you might do something once it was completed and you didn't have an excuse to be stopping by anymore."

Frankie swallowed his bite of ziti before looking up at his mother. "You're kinda scary sometimes."

Angela rubbed his shoulder. "So what happened? Why are you practically inhaling your food without chewing? Did Maura turn you down?"

Frankie shook his head.

Hopeful, Angela stopped the rubbing. "She said yes?"

Sighing, Frankie sat up. "I never got the chance to ask her."

"Why not?" Angela knew it was time for comfort food by the way his shoulders slumped forward. She walked into the kitchenette and pulled out a loaf of scali bread and cut a thick slice off.

Frankie watched his mother slather on the butter and glanced down at his waist. He'd have to do double the time at the gym tomorrow. But after tonight it was worth it.

"Jane was there." Frankie took the bread from his mother and stuffed a mouthful in.

Angela frowned and started to scan the room for her phone. "Well I'll call your sister right now and tell her I need her to come look at my sink or something."

Mouth full, Frankie desperately reached out and grabbed the back of his mother's shirt. He held up a finger as he swallowing painfully. "Whatever you do don't do that."

He could see the determined set to her jaw. Only the truth was going to stop Angela Rizzoli. "I didn't get a chance to ask Maura out because Jane kinda beat me to it."

She still looked puzzled. Frankie sighed. "I walked in…." he tried not to recall the conversation but it was there. "…they were talking and didn't notice me….I should have left because they way they were standing…"

Frankie rubbed his forehead. "I mean I think I knew but it was like I couldn't stop watching." He dropped his hand and looked up at his mother. "Jane kissed Maura…" he looked back down and fiddled with the fork on his plate. "Or they kissed each other." He shrugged. "They kissed and I slipped out. They didn't know I was there."

He grimaced thinking of the moment his sister found out he had watched them. "Please can you pretend to be surprised? Jane can't know." Another quick thought and a flask of panic. He looked at his mother "You're not pissed or something are you?"

Angela wanted to smile. Jane might be harder to read than Frankie but her mother's intuition hadn't been completely off with her either. "No. I've had plenty of time to think about the idea. Sometimes your sister isn't as complex as she likes to think she is."

Instead she rubbed Frankie's back vigorously. "I'm sorry baby. I know you like her."

Frankie nodded and pushed the empty plate away. "Thanks Ma."

"You going to be okay?" Angela ran her fingers through his messy hair and watched the tension in his shoulders relax. No matter how old they got they really were still her babies.

Frankie played with a stray breadcrumb on the table.

He could see his sister breaking apart from Maura slowly. The way their eyes had held. The expression on his sister's face had been so full of wonder.

So full of love.

And Maura's expression was a perfect mirror image.

He sighed. Jane was a hell of a sister and she hadn't had an easy life either. Maura kind of had it rough too from what he could tell.

So sure, maybe Maura Isles was perfect. She liked his mother, she was gorgeous and he liked her a lot. More than a lot.

But he loved his sister. Jane would finally be able to find some peace and happiness.

It was a simple sacrifice, really, for him to leave well enough alone.

"Yeah, Ma. I'm good. I mean I like Maura. I like her a lot, but Jane? Jane loves her."

* * *

Special thanks to beta babe charlietheCAG - who really wants to hit me over the head because of _reasons_ (invalid ones ;)!) because apparently this was not the 2nd part I was supposed to write. So she says go 3.

**PROMPT from afret2010** "I wouldn't mind seeing Frankie's reaction when he finds out Jane and Maura are together and neither one of them is quitting their job..."


End file.
